With regard to the above three phase duplexing motor, the technology described in PLT 1 is already known. When abnormality occurs in the switching device of the predetermined phase of one set, in torque which the windings of abnormality occurrence set generates, torque reduction causes at the predetermined electrical angle corresponding to the abnormal phase. In the technology of PLT 1, in order to compensate the torque reduction of the abnormality occurrence set, a torque which the normal set of the windings generates is increased at the predetermined electrical angle at which the torque reduction causes.